1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reclining bed for childbirth (obstetrical table for sedentary parturition), and more particularly to a reclining bed for childbirth which helps a woman in labor perform an easy delivery and also facilitates the work of obstetric assistance.
2. Prior Art
Most of the conventional obstetrical tables are of flat bed type suitable for delivery in a dorsal decubital posture or with dorsosacral position. Delivery with the position of dorsal decubitus is easy to perform the midwifery work. However, for the laboring woman herself taking the posture of lying down on her back, it is impossible to exert the sufficient force for expulsion. With such position, it takes a long time for descending the movement of baby's head coming out. As a result, a severe fatigue is caused to the woman in labor. Furthermore, because of the dorsal decubital position, the woman giving birth to a child cannot exactly observe the fetus in process coming out or the handlings of the neonate with her own eyes. This causes further mental uneasiness to the laboring woman.
Recently, the sitting position delivery has become reconsidered as an alternative to the dorsal decubital delivery, and several types of obstetric chairs have been developed. However, all of those developed chairs are the mere modification of the reclining chairs made up of a seat board and backrest, and none of them has the form convenient to produce expulsive forth effectively. The reasons for the above are assumed that although such obstetrical chairs are designed to be used for the delivery with the posture similar to that of the sedentary delivery, they are not formed in the shape to provide the sufficient support for buttocks allowing the buttocks to slide and to be unstable in positioning. Besides, no change is made for the shape of thigh crutches, and those thigh crutches are still having the same shape as that of the thigh (knee) crutches provided in the obstetrical tables for dorsal decubital delivery.